The fletching of arrows is done by mechanized apparatus such as disclosed by Thomas E. Coffman in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,022 of 1982, using a comparatively higher cost and more complex apparatus, which supports and moves arrow shafts as the fletching material is adhered to the arrow shafts in one time period. In contrast, Roger S. Erlandson in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,875 of 1977, illustrates and discloses his comparatively lower cost and less complex, fletching jig, which supports an arrow and permits the fletching of two or more arrow fletches at essentially one time period on a selected arrow shaft, when utilizing multiple fletch fletch arrangements.
In industry catalogs, various fletching tools are illustrated which supports arrow shafts, either one at a time, or side by side in groups, and either in linear or circular arrangements. Generally a fletching material of preselected contour is positioned and adhered at one locale on the arrow shaft in a then selected alignment contour and so held for a while. Then the arrow shaft is repositioned, and another preselected portion of fletching material is positioned and adhered. This sequence is repeated, until the selected number of portions of fletching material are adhered to the arrow shaft, providing all the features or fletches of the arrow.
These prior tools and mechanisms served their purposes very well, yet there remained a need for a comparatively low cost tool, i.e. a fletching jig, to be used at any locale, in the countryside, in a shop, or in a home, where a flat surface was available, to accurately adhere all the selected fletching material to an arrow shaft of a selected diameter, at essentially one time, in reference to the simultaneous adhering time of the fletches on the arrow shaft.